


Za blisko, za daleko

by azure_lemon



Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prison, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Inmate!Asmodeus, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prison guard! Kamael
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_lemon/pseuds/azure_lemon
Summary: Asmodeusz jako fałszerz dzieł sztuki i Kamael, który desparacko próbuje zachować profesjonalizm, ale Modo mu tego nie ułatwia. Wspomniany Michifer.
Relationships: Kamael/Asmodeusz, background Michael/Lucifer
Comments: 1





	Za blisko, za daleko

Asmodeusz był fałszerzem dzieł sztuki. Robił to z takim talentem, że jego obrazy były praktycznie nie do odróżnienia od oryginałów, a on sam przez długi czas pozostawał nieuchwytny. Międzyczasie zdążył zorganizować sobie całkiem wygodne życie. Kiedy w końcu wpadł i okazało się, że nie wywinie się od więzienia, o mało nie udusił własnego adwokata gołymi rękami. Powstrzymała go tylko świadomość, że wyrok za zabójstwo, nawet w afekcie, nie pomógłby mu w szybkim wyjściu na wolność- tak przynajmniej Kamael słyszał. Tak czy inaczej, w momencie w którym pierwszy zobaczył na własne oczy młodego kryminalistę, zrozumiał, że jest bezpowrotnie zgubiony.  
Stało się to po kilku dniach od przybycia Asmodeusza. Kam patrolował wtedy główny korytarz, więźniowie poruszali się swobodnie po całym skrzydle. Nic nie zapowiadało przerwania codziennej rutyny, nikt nawet nie sprawiał wrażenia jakby chciał naruszyć porządek, pozostali strażnicy wyglądali na tak znudzonych jak Kamael się czuł. Wtedy kątem oka wychwycił więźnia, którego jeszcze nigdy nie widział. Miał wrażenie, że cały świat spowolnił na kilka sekund. Mimo że wcześniej nie oglądał ani zdjęć, ani transmisji z rozprawy, ale i tak nie miał żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, kogo ma przed oczami. Mod pozornie niczym nie wyróżniał się z tłumu, miał na sobie standardowy pomarańczowy strój, w którym mało kto wyglądał dobrze. W pierwszym odruchu brunet miał ochotę do niego podbiec i przytulić, odizolować od tych wszystkich strasznych ludzi, ale Asmo, mimo że był niższy i drobniejszy od większości skazańców, szedł przed siebie równym, spokojnym krokiem, tocząc przed siebie obojętnym, zblazowanym wzrokiem i nie sprawiał wrażenia, jakby przymusowe zamknięcie sprawiało mu jakąkolwiek niedogodność. Przez krótką chwilę jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Kamie, ale prawie natychmiast fałszerz zmienił przedmiot zainteresowania. Dobrze. Kamael był profesjonalistą i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru nikogo traktować ulgowo. Zresztą, skoro chłopak tu był to na pewno na to zasłużył. Strażnik nie miał zwyczaju zastanawiać się nad słusznością wyroków. Tylko przeszkadzałoby mu to w wykonywaniu swojej pracy jak należy.  
Przez kolejne trzy dni Kamowi udawało się nie myśleć o fałszerzu, aż do momentu kiedy zastał go rysującego zawzięcie na jakimś kawałku papieru. Świetnie. Ale Kamael nie pofatygował się do celi dla własnej przyjemności. Oparł się o framugę i zapytał:  
-Gdzie jest Lucyfer?  
Dopiero na to pytanie Mod podniósł głowę i popatrzył na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.  
-Lucek?  
-Tak- odpowiedział mu strażnik. –Twój współlokator. Gdzie on jest?  
-Gdzieś poszedł- wzruszył ramionami więzień.  
-Jak wróci powiedz mu, że ma się stawić do Naczelnika- poinformował go sucho Kamael.  
-Co zrobił?- zainteresował się Asmo.  
-Nic, co by cię interesowało- uciął Kam i wszedł do środka celi. –Lepiej zajmijmy się tobą.  
-Mną?- zdziwił się Asmodeusz. –Co ja takiego robię?-spytał z miną wyrażającą skrzywdzoną niewinność.  
-Posiadasz kontrabandę- powiedział Kamael, wyjmując mu zaostrzony ołówek z ręki. –To może być użyte jako broń.  
-Dzięki za wskazówkę- odpowiedział bez cienia skruchy więzień.  
-Skąd to masz?- zapytał strażnik.  
-Mam prawo zachować milczenie.  
-Już nie. Może noc w izolatce odświeży ci pamięć.  
Asmodeusz trochę pobladł i Kam z satysfakcją odnotował, że w końcu oddało mu się zrobić na nim jakieś wrażenie.  
-Jak długo tu jesteś?- chciał wiedzieć.  
-Tydzień.  
-Lepiej żebyś nauczył się zasad. Konfiskuję to-powiedział brunet wkładając ołówek do kieszeni. –I to- dodał sięgając po kartkę. –Żebym cię więcej nie przyłapał na czymś takim, bo nie będę więcej taki pobłażliwy. Nie zapomnij przekazać Lucyferowi wiadomości.  
Wychodząc Kamael zauważył, że Mod położył się na pryczy i zwinął w kłębek. Miał ochotę zawrócić i przykryć go kocem, ale powstrzymały go resztki zdrowego rozsądku.  
Przez następne tygodnie strażnik obserwował dyskretnie fałszerza. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył jego narastającego zainteresowania. Kwaśno zanotował w pamięci, że Asmo zadaje się z Lucyferem i jego bandą. Najgorsze typy w tym więzieniu. Ale skoro Asmodeusz tam pasował, to na pewno wcale nie był lepszy. Dlatego też Kam miał mocne postanowienie pozbyć się tej dziwnej fascynacji. Nie podobało mu się to, że tak go interesuje zwykły kryminalista. Spod zmrużonych oczy patrzył jak Mod uśmiecha się do Lucka, a ten odpowiada mu tym samym. Kamaela absolutnie nic to nie obchodziło. Jego zadaniem było zapewnienie porządku i bezpieczeństwa. Tylko tyle. Albo aż tyle.  
Strażnik był tak pochłonięty własnymi myślami, że nie zauważył nawet, jak fałszerz opiera głowę na łokciu i przygląda mu się z namysłem ze swojego stolika.  
Mijały kolejne dni, tygodnie przeradzały się w miesiące, a Kamowi wydawało się, że udało mu się wybić z głowy Asmodeusza z głowy. Patrolował jeden z mniej uczęszczanych korytarzy, kiedy usłyszał odgłosy bójki. Szybko wyciągnął przenośnie radio i połączył się ze współpracownikami. Sytuację udało się opanować bez większych trudności, a główni sprawcy rozróby zostali odesłani do karceru na kilka dni.  
-To chyba wszystko- powiedział Kamaelowi jego najbliższy przyjaciel i współpracownik, Daimon. –Ogarniemy to już to do końca. Możesz iść, poradzimy sobie.  
-Dzięki Daim- odparł Kam i faktycznie miał to zrobić, ale zaraz za drzwiami jego wzrok przykuła znajoma postać. Złapał Moda za ramię i zapytał:  
-A ty się dokąd wybierasz?  
Asmo odwrócił się powoli i zaczął gorączkowo się tłumaczyć.  
-Proszę, nie zamykaj mnie. Naprawdę znalazłam się w złym miejscu i złym czasie. Nie mam pojęcia, jak się bić, proszę. Nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. Chcę po prostu wrócić do celi, proszę. Miałem nadzieję, że uda mi się przemknąć…  
Akurat w to strażnik był skłonny uwierzyć.  
-Dlaczego myślisz, że chcę cię zamknąć?- zainteresował się.  
-Ostatnio groziłeś…-zaczął niepewnie więzień.  
Kamael miał ochotę mu powiedzieć, że nie są na ty, ale coś go powstrzymało.  
-Byłeś już wcześniej w karcerze?-zapytał zamiast tego.  
Fałszerz pokręcił przecząco głową, patrząc na bruneta swoimi dużymi oczami, co nie ułatwiało Kamaelowi zebrania myśli.  
-Lepiej żeby ta tendencja się utrzymała. Nie zamknę cię-oznajmiał po chwili namysłu.  
Mod wypuścił nieświadomie trzymane w płucach powietrze.  
-Coś ci się stało?- zainteresował się Kam. –Chcesz iść do ambulatorium?  
-Nic mi nie jest.  
-Żadnych obrażeń?  
-Udało mi się jakoś wycofać na bok, zanim to wszystko się zaczęło.  
-Cały się trzęsiesz.  
-Możliwe.  
-Dobra. Skoro tak, to chodź- rzucił strażnik.  
-Mówiłeś, że mnie nie zamkniesz- zaprotestował Asmodeusz, odsuwając się o krok. Kamael zauważył że oczy więźnia były podejrzenie szkliste, co przekonało go, że robi słuszną rzecz.  
-Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Chodź.  
Fałszerz nie powiedział już ani słowa, tylko posłusznie podążył we wskazanym kierunku.  
-Gdzie jesteśmy?- zapytał dopiero na miejscu, jednocześnie siadając na krześle wskazanym mu przez Kama.  
-W moim biurze.  
-Co chcesz mi zrobić?- chciał wiedzieć Asmo, patrząc jak brunet przelewa mu herbatę z termosu do kubka.  
-Nic ci nie chcę zrobić- wzruszył ramionami Kamael.  
-Nie?- zdziwił się więzień, a Kam był prawie pewny, że słyszy w jego głosie nutkę zawodu.  
-Wypij to. Zrobi ci się po tym lepiej- powiedział tylko, podsuwając kubek w jego stronę.  
-Dlaczego to robisz?-zainteresował się Mod. -Dlaczego jesteś nagle dla mnie taki miły?  
-Wypełniam swoje obowiązki- odpowiedział strażnik. -Takie jak dbanie o twoje bezpieczeństwo.  
-Jak anioł stróż?- spytał Asmodeusz biorąc łyk herbaty i coraz bardziej odzyskując pewność siebie.  
-Jeżeli ja jestem aniołem, to musisz być demonem- odbił piłeczkę wyższy z mężczyzn.  
-Może tak jest- odpowiedział więzień, spoglądając na rozmówcę spod zmrużonych powiek.  
-Mam nadzieję, że trafisz sam do celi- uciął konwersację Kamael. -Następnym razem postaraj trzymać się dalej od źródła kłopotów.  
-Czyżbym nie był twoim ulubionym więźniem?-zapytał fałszerz, uśmiechając się łobuzersko.  
-Staram się wszystkich traktować równo- odpowiedział Kam, mając nadzieję, że nie widać było, że słowa Moda go dotknęły bardziej niż chciałby się przyznać.  
-Skoro tak mówisz.  
Asmo wstał, strzepnął z więziennego uniformu nieistniejący pyłek i z gracją wyszedł, zostawiając strażnika z całą gamą sprzecznych uczuć. Kamael był wściekły na siebie, szczególnie, że niektóre z nich coraz trudniej mu było zdusić w sobie. Pozostało mu mieć tylko nadzieję, że Asmodeusz nie da mu więcej powodu do interakcji.  
Oczywiście nadzieje okazały się płonne. Do bruneta dotarło to z całą świadomością w momencie, w którym zobaczył fałszerza, siedzącego na rzadko używanych schodach, z dala od tłumu, trzymającego w ręku ołówek i rysującego coś. Znowu. Strażnik doskonale wiedział, że z tej sytuacji nie ma dobrego wyjścia. Pamiętał co obiecał więźniowi ostatnim razem kiedy go złapał z kontrabandą. Nie mógł być niekonsekwentny, ale nie mógł się zmusić do bycia konsekwentnym. Podszedł do Moda i powiedział:  
-Wydaje mi się, że ten temat już przerabialiśmy. Wstawaj.  
-Nic przecież nie robię, panie oficerze- odpowiedział spokojnie więzień. Porzucona kartka opadła na podłogę, ale to nie ona interesowała Kama.  
-Ołówek. Nie dość, że kontrabanda to potencjalna broń.  
-Jaki ołówek?- zapytał Asmo.  
Ołówka faktycznie nigdzie nie było. Szlag. Ale Kamael nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru się poddawać.  
-Miałeś go przed chwilą. Nie rób ze mnie idioty- warknął.  
-Tak? To gdzie on jest?  
-Nadwyrężasz moją cierpliwość.  
-Nie przeszuka mnie pan, oficerze? -chciał wiedzieć Asmodeusz. -Jakaś mała rewizja? Nie tym się w końcu przypadkiem zajmujecie?  
Strażnik miał nadzieję, że się nie rumieni. Najgorsze było to, że Mod w istocie miał rację i właśnie powinien go przeszukiwać. Bał się tylko, że sprawiałoby mu to większą radość niż powinno, a uśmiech fałszerza wyraźnie sugerował, że on też nie miałby nic przeciwko temu. Kam poczuł, że zalewa go fala gorąca. Obok było jedno z nielicznych pomieszczeń bez kamer, a w razie jakichkolwiek kłopotów byłoby to słowo przeciwko słowu. Brunet nie miał szczególnych wątpliwości, że w pierwszej kolejności uwierzą jemu niż więźniowi. Poza tym mógłby się zasłonić tym, że wykonywał swoje obowiązki odrobinę zbyt gorliwie.  
-To co będzie, panie oficerze?- spytał Asmodeusz, bawiąc się przy tym według Kamaela nieco zbyt dobrze.  
-Powiem ci co będzie- odpowiedział Kam i sięgnął ręką do karty magnetycznej. -Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho. Nie wiem, czy będziesz taki szczęśliwy, jak z tobą skończę.  
Otworzył dawno nieużywane drzwi, pociągnął za sobą Moda i lekko rzucił go o ścianę.  
-Musiałem być bardzo zły, skoro na coś takiego zasłużyłem- uznał Asmo.  
-Muszę się upewnić, że coś takiego się nie powtórzy- skomentował to strażnik. -I będę bardzo dokładny.  
-Oczywiście, panie oficerze. Niczego innego bym się nie spodziewał.  
-Mniej gadania, więcej rozbierania.  
Pomarańczowy kombinezon zsunął się na podłogę, a Kam na chwilę zamarł, podziwiając widok, który się przed nim pojawił w całej okazałości. Asmodeusz był absolutnie perfekcyjny, w każdym calu i kompletnie niezawstydzony swoją nagością. Kamael mógł fantazjować o podobnej scenerii, ale rzeczywistość przebiła jego oczekiwania.  
-Oprzyj się o stół- rozkazał.  
-Wciąż nie ma pan pewności, oficerze?- zapytał fałszerz, trochę przeciągając samogłoski.  
Strażnik delikatnym, lecz pewnym ruchem chwycił jego rękę w nadgarstku i zatrzasnął na niej jedną z obręczy błyszczących kajdanek. Potem to samo zrobił z drugą.  
-Gotowy?- zapytał. Może i nadużywał właśnie trochę swojej pozycji, to nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru przekraczać niewypowiedzianej granicy i zmuszać Moda do czegokolwiek, na co ten nie wyrażał zgody.  
-Tak- odpowiedział więzień, opierając się cała górną częścią ciała o drewniany mebel, żeby utrzymać równowagę.  
Kam uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Asmo uwodził go od dłuższego czasu, teraz była jego kolej, aby podrażnić młodego przestępcę. Wziął do ręki pałkę policyjną, noszoną przez każdego strażnika dla własnego bezpieczeństwa, jak i radzenia sobie z niepokornymi więźniami i uderzył lekko Asmodeusza w pośladek. Widząc, że nie robi to na Modzie żadnego wrażenia, powtórzył czynność kilka razy trochę mocniej. Fałszerz pisnął przy ostatnim razie, a potem westchnął dramatycznie.  
-To chyba nie wchodzi w standardową procedurę w tym przypadku?  
-To tak- skłamał gładko brunet i odłożył pałkę. W końcu nie chciał skrzywdzić więźnia, co najwyżej go trochę potrzymać w niepewności i pokazać, że nie jest jedynym, który ma tutaj coś do powiedzenia. -Ale to już nie- dodał zdejmując własny mundur, przy okazji notując w pamięci, że cokolwiek się stanie Mod nie może mieć pliku kluczy i kart magnetycznych w zasięgu ręki. Upewnił się, że drzwi było porządnie zamknięte; z poprzednich czynności jeszcze mógłby się wytłumaczyć, z tej już nie bardzo. Co ciekawe, Asmo czekał cierpliwie, chociaż Kam był pewny, że nie jest mu szczególnie komfortowo. Strażnik wszedł w niego bez ostrzeżenia, konsumując miesiące napięcia, z każdym kolejnym ruchem uzyskując ze strony więźnia coraz głośniejsze jęki. Dopiero na koniec Asmodeusz wydał z siebie krótki krzyk, który zresztą strażnik ledwie zarejestrował.  
Kamael chwycił go za łokieć i pomógł wstać, po czym rozkuł i zaczął rozmasowywać ledwie widoczne ślady na przegubach.  
-Mam nadzieję, że jesteś w końcu zadowolony- powiedział.  
-Będzie kolejny raz?- zapytał Mod, czując jak strażnik głaszcze po delikatnie po głowie.  
-Oczywiście- odpowiedział z niezachwianą pewnością Kam. -Muszę mieć pewność, że jesteś absolutnie czysty. A teraz zmykaj, zanim ktoś zauważy naszą nieobecność.  
Fałszerzowi nie trzeba było tego powtarzać dwa razy. Natomiast brunet zebrał swoje rzeczy i z ulgą odnotował, że nikt w międzyczasie o niego nie pytał. Dopiero przy wyjściu z pracy złapał go Daimon.  
-Gdzieś ty się podziewał, człowieku?- zapytał. -Szukałem cię dzisiaj, ale zapadłeś się pod ziemię. Już zaczynałem się martwić.  
-Niepotrzebnie- odpowiedział mu przyjaciel. -Po prostu jeden więzień trochę się wymykał spod kontroli i musiałem się tym zająć. To wszystko.  
-Och- skwitował to Frey. -Chyba już nie będzie sprawiał problemów?  
-Jestem pewny, że nie- odparł Kam.  
Daimon wybuchnął śmiechem i klepnął Kamaela w plecy.  
-Za to cię właśnie lubię. Profesjonalizm w każdej sytuacji.  
Przez kolejne tygodnie strażnik i więzień ignorowali się wzajemnie przez większość czasu, wymieniając wiadomościami dopiero po upewnieniu się, że nikt nie wykryje ich prawdziwych zamiarów. Okresy pozornej obojętności nadrabiali z nawiązką za zamkniętymi drzwiami. Dopiero przy którymś razie Mod przyznał się, że na początku był absolutnie przerażony, ale nadrabiał miną.  
-Dlatego sypiasz z Lucyferem? Dla bezpieczeństwa?- zapytał Kamael.  
-Nie sypiam z Lucyferem.  
-Wszyscy twierdzą co innego.  
-A ty im wierzysz?  
-Trudno mi uwierzyć, że mógłbyś przepuścić taką okazję.  
Asmodeusz roześmiał się i dźwignął do pozycji siedzącej.  
-To nie tak. Lucek może i mnie trochę chroni, ale to tylko dlatego, że mnie lubi. Inna sprawa, że krążą tu plotki o rzeczach, których nie zrobiłem, a ja nie dementuję. Reputacja jest tutaj wszystkim- stwierdził nieco refleksyjnie.  
-Bezinteresowność to w tych kręgach towar na wymarciu. Mam uwierzyć, że do niczego nie doszło między tobą a Lucyferem?- zapytał strażnik mierząc fałszerza ponurym spojrzeniem. –Jasne, Mod, szczególnie skoro mieliście czas, miejsce i nic lepszego do roboty.  
Asmo przekrzywił głowę i uśmiechnął się filuternie.  
-Czyżbyś był zazdrosny? Nie umawialiśmy się na wyłączność. Nie pytałem co robisz każdego dnia opuszczając te mury. Ale jeżeli cię to pocieszy, do niczego nie doszło, bo nawet gdybym chciał, Lucek nie chce. Ma głowę kompletnie nabitą tym rudym Michałem. Ciągle tylko o nim gada. Czego to ja nie musiałem wysłuchiwać…Zadowolony?  
-Michał? A on o tym wie?  
-Wie i odwzajemnia, mój drogi. Chyba nie myślałeś, że jesteś jedynym strażnikiem, który sypia z więźniami? Ta dwójka nie widzi świata poza sobą.  
Kam poderwał Asmodeusza z podłogi i podniósł do góry. Więzień bezwładnie padł mu w ramiona. Mimo że brunet cały czas sobie powtarzał, że potencjalny związek nie ma przyszłości, że to wszystko seks (świetny seks, co prawda) nie mógł stłumić sobie uczucia rosnącej nadziei, że być może istnieje szanse na jakąś w miarę normalną relację.  
-Ile ci zostało do końca wyroku?- zapytał.  
-Trzy lata- odpowiedział Mod. –Strasznie dużo, co nie? Dostałem…  
-Cztery lata…- przerwał mu Kamael. –Chyba nie myślisz, że nie przejrzałem twojej teczki? Bądź grzeczny, a wyjdziesz po dwóch.  
-Jestem, jestem- wymamrotał fałszerz głosem przytłumionym przez gruby materiał munduru strażnika. –Chociaż do czego mi się spieszy?  
-Przecież to nie tak, że chciałbyś mnie kiedykolwiek zobaczyć po wyjściu stąd- rzucił niby to obojętnie Kam.  
-Kto tak powiedział?- zapytał Asmo odchylając się tak, żeby móc popatrzeć na Kamaela. –A ty byś chciał mnie jeszcze potem zobaczyć?  
-Tak, ale już nie tutaj.  
Asmodeusz prychnął i opuścił głowę, ale strażnik i tak kątem oka mógł zobaczyć, jak się uśmiecha.  
-Więcej nie dam się złapać- powiedział.  
-Nie mógłbyś po prostu przestrzegać prawa? Mógłbyś robić tyle rzeczy z takim talentem. Na legalu.  
-Wątpię, żebym mógł z tego wyciągać takie pieniądze.  
-Z których nie możesz korzystać, bo jesteś tu.  
-Tu mnie masz. Jest wiele rzeczy, za którymi tęsknię. No i za moim kotem, oczywiście. Ale nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby więzienie miało same minusy- mówiąc to Mod spojrzał na niego znacząco.  
-Jestem pewny, że na wolności miałbyś lepsze rozrywki niż mnie- stwierdził cierpko Kam.  
-Ranisz mnie tym podejrzeniem. Nie jesteś tylko rozrywką.  
-Nie?- zapytał z nadzieją brunet.  
-Bo widzisz…- zaczął Mod, pierwszy raz od początku tej rozmowy wyraźnie poddenerwowany. –Mówiłeś serio, że chciałbyś mnie jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć?  
-Więcej niż zobaczyć- odpowiedział poważnie strażnik.  
-Bo widzisz, Kam- ciągnął nagle bardzo nieśmiało Asmodeusz.-Bo ja też bym chciał. Jesteś najlepszym co mi się przytrafiło. Będę wzorowym obywatelem, jeżeli tylko ci na tym zależy. Jeżeli mam u ciebie jakiekolwiek szanse.  
Kamael spróbował się nie rozpłynąć słysząc te słowa, ale była to próba z góry skazana na niepowodzenie.  
-Chcesz spróbować?- spytał, starając się nie robić sobie nadziei.  
-A poczekasz na mnie?- odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Asmo.  
-Tyle ile będzie trzeba- zapewnił go Kam.  
-Postaram się, żeby było warto- obiecał fałszerz i nachylił się, żeby go pocałować. –Coraz bardziej mi się podoba ta resocjalizacja.


End file.
